


The Lost Prince

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [49]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feels, First Meetings, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loneliness, M/M, Magic, Prompt Fill, Spells & Enchantments, Tony Being Tony, Tumblr Prompt, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki is a shadow; easily ignored, easily forgotten. Until Tony appears.





	The Lost Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/gifts).



> Shhh. I'm not meant to be posting. I'm really not, but I saw [this](http://frost-iron.tumblr.com/post/175496386577/prompt) prompt on the FI blog from **silver_drip** the other day and couldn't resist writing it. I didn't post it straight away because I needed to post my million word drabble first, and then, frankly, I figured I should just go ahead and upload it.
> 
> The prompt was: _Loki had accepted being the prince in the shadow and has grown silent and isolated. No one notices him anymore, deepening his depression. Soon Tony comes to Asgard and notices him, shocking Loki._

To be noticed is something that Loki can never gain. He is the second prince, the unloved prince. He is the prince in the shadows, silent and alone.

His mother used to visit and speak with him, but no more. It is as if he no longer walks the halls of Asgard’s palace. His words fall on deaf ears and eyes turn away at his appearance.

He is a shadow; easily ignored, easily forgotten.

Loki has forgotten what it feels like to engage in conversation, to be seen or felt. He has forgotten the joy of a spark of seidr causing mischief. He even misses anger and spite; hatred and whispered vitriol - but no one grants him even that.

Asgard ignores his existence; it is as if he was never there.

The stallions in the royal stable still acknowledge him, but they are the only ones and he visits them daily, speaking in a low whisper and stroking their fur.

Loki was returning from the stables, his tired eyes barely watching where he walks when someone collides with him. He startles and his eyes snap to bright brown; a small man and not Asgardian. 

The man winces and his expression is sheepish, “Sorry. I saw you coming and meant to step aside but I was caught up in these readings and-”

“You saw me?” Loki asks, his voice feeling rough with disuse, despite having spoken with the stallions for an hour.

“Yeah, I know, makes it even worse,” the man tells him, holding up a device of metal. “But these readings they’re _everywhere_ and they’re...” he trails off, his brow furrowing in confusion as he looks between Loki and the device, “they’re... you?”

Loki tilts his head, glancing down to see a device showing a screen of lines that he cannot read, but energy is not unfamiliar to him and this man has noticed him, spoken to him, _touched_ him and Loki can offer him an answer for that gift.

“It may be my seidr,” Loki tells him and lifts a hand, letting a little green magic dance over his fingers. 

The man’s eyes widen and he leans so close his face is almost touching Loki’s hand. His own hand _does_ touch Loki, wrapping around his wrist and staring at his magic with awe. His breath brushes Loki’s skin as he whispers, “ _Wow_.”

It is undoubtedly a mistake but Loki cannot stop himself as he stares at the man and quietly tells him, “My name is Loki.”

The man drags his eyes from Loki’s magic. His hand is blessedly warm as it holds Loki’s wrist. His smile is like the morning sun; bringing light to even Loki’s darkness. “I’m Tony.”

 _Tony_ , Loki mouths the word, feeling a small smile curl at his mouth.

“So um, I know we just met and all,” Tony starts to say, excitement and hope unable to be disguised from his voice, “but, any chance I can convince you to hang out with me for a while so I can study and learn about your seidr while I’m on Asgard?”

Loki sucks in a sharp breath, his eyes wide as he stares down at the mortal who was offering him companionship and conversation. Someone was, for the first time in so long, _wanting_ Loki around them.

“Yes,” Loki whispers, a raw need for company making him uncaring of what else occurs as long as he gains it, gains _something_.

Tony’s smile is almost blinding and he near bounces on the spot. “This is going to be _amazing_. You and me, Loki, we’re going to do some beautiful things.”

When Tony just follows his announcement by lightly pulling Loki’s wrist and leading him towards the palace, Loki just falls into step, uncaring of being manhandled by another. Loki can only watch the man with his own awe. Tony’s hand is warm and firm around his wrist and his chatter is constant and bright as he explains where he is from and what he is doing on the planet. He also peppers the conversation with questions about Loki, questions that Loki answers with incredulity.

He is noticed. He is _seen_.

And for the first time in too many years, Loki finally feels like he is more than just a shadow, or a whisper of illusion on the breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the premise behind this is that Loki felt ignored and forgotten about and unknown to him his magic responded to that and more or less made him invisible to the Aesir and made people forget he was even there. So while he is there and alive and functioning, no one can see, hear or remember him.
> 
> No one, save _Tony_. He’s from another world and where some dignitaries would forget along with the others (because Loki is familiar with them and his magic would automatically encompass them), Tony is _new_ and that newness means Loki’s magic doesn’t try to include him. Tony also doesn’t know about Loki to begin with, so he has no expectations. But Tony _does_ sense/read Loki’s magic _everywhere_ \- the spell that is masking the mage from all others. No one knows what he's on about/noticing and so Tony goes looking because it’s a mystery he can’t resist!
> 
> He finds Loki and is super curious and intrigued. He then notices that no one knows who Loki is/that he’s even there and Tony manages to figure out its Loki’s magic doing it. And cue unravelling it and falling in love and pining!Loki and desperate kisses and everyone so happy to have the spell broken in the end and Tony gets a golden apple and marries the prince and everyone lives happily ever after, the end. XD
> 
> ~~And sorry, no, I will not be writing the obvious chaptered story this could be. I wasn’t even supposed to write _this_ but I simply couldn’t resist. Heh. Sorry I couldn't give you more **silver_drip** , but if anyone is inspired to continue it, please feel free and let me know! I'd love to read it :D~~
> 
> ~~Although, tbh, a part of me wants to write this premise as an original work. A homosexual romance with two guys falling in love and all the world-building. And ugggh. Temptingggg.~~
> 
> **EDIT, 6th June 2018:** This is looking to become an original LGBT story. Since I kind of opened a document... and started developing this premise/world/romance/characters. Whoops? I've made some notes on my tumblr and will keep people appraised on tumblr as I write it. You can find the first post [here](https://elizabethhollowswriting.tumblr.com/post/175607583594/the-lost-prince-is-a-thing-whoops) if you're interested. If not, feel free to just enjoy the FI ficlet version we have here :D


End file.
